Dispensing and/or suction devices commonly include a capping device for covering and sealing an end of a dispensing and/or suction element. Related art may include caps for writing instruments such as pens, covers applied to straws for drinking a liquid, caps for needles, etc. Generally, the caps are not attached to the dispensing and/or suction device and can be easily misplaced. For example, when a cap for a felt tip pen is lost, the fluid supplied to the writing tip evaporates and the tip becomes dry and may no longer write. When a removable cap is missing from a hypodermic needle, the exposed needle can puncture a person other than the user, and may result in the spread of an infectious disease. A loose cap may also present a danger to a child if the child swallows the cap. The cap may block the air passage of the child and cause breathing difficulties.